


Frank Fucking Gallagher

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Protective! Mickey, frank being an asshole and awful father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on anon's prompt.<br/>Frank steals Ian's pills and Mickey finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Fucking Gallagher

Mickey gets up before Ian, which isn’t too odd since Ian did get to bed a bit later. Mickey knows because he remembers feeling the bed dip and an arm drape lazily around him, and when Mickey peered at the clock it was a quarter to 2. Mickey had probably gone to bed at 12. It was an exhausting night at The Alibi. 

He gets his breakfast, watches an episode of Law and Criminals, Cold Order, Case Minds…or whatever the fuck the cop drama was called.

When it finishes he peers in on a still sleeping Ian. Mickey shouldn’t think it odd. Ian’s been busy and those pills seem to be evening him out well so he’s bound to get the normal exhaustion levels. No longer bouncing off the walls with energy. 

Mickey lets him sleep and leaves a note telling him he’s out, where he’s going, and approximately when he’ll be back. He has to pick up a few new mattresses for the girls. 

He comes back home a few hours later underestimating how long it’d take him. 

"Hey, sorry man I-" Mickey starts saying as he walks through the house to his room, expecting to find a dressed Ian waiting impatiently for him. He doesn’t expect to find Ian still in bed, hiding under the covers. 

_Shit…_

"Ian?" Mickey calls out. He hesitantly reaches his hand to the sheet over Ian’s head and lifts it. Ian lets him but doesn’t answer. Mickey pulls the sheet down to expose Ian’s face. 

"Ian? Hey what is it?"

"Don’t feel well."

Ian looks down and Mickey knows it’s not the flu. He panics a bit but tries to stay calm. 

"What-What happened? I thought those pills…I thought they were working." 

"Were." 

Mickey looks at Ian confused. “So now they’re not? What do we need to get you more? Maybe a better dosage?” Okay so he wasn’t hiding his panic very well but fuck it. 

Ian shakes his head. “I didn’t take any.” 

"What? Why not?!" He doesn’t mean to raise his voice. 

"Gone."

"Gone? What how? It was practically fucking full the other day."

"Frank." 

"What?" 

"Frank took them. I thought…I don’t know. They’re gone." 

When Mickey realizes what Ian means his face starts to grow red with anger. “I’m gonna kill him.” Mickey gets up. 

"Mick…"

"I’m gonna fucking kill him." 

Ian moves up on the bed an sits with is back to the head board. 

"When was this?" 

"Few days ago."

"Few days ago? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?"

"Thought I could handle it. I can’t."

"Fuck. Hey don’t worry about it okay? I’m gonna get you your pills back alright?" 

Ian nods. 

Mickey paces the room, hand on his mouth. 

"Can you…I can call Fiona and get her down here to-"

"Watch me?"

"Well…"

"No." 

"Uh you sure?"

"Yes." Ian says though not fully convincing to Mickey. 

MIckey hesitates. Not wanting to leave Ian alone regardless. “Come with me?” Mickey asks. “But if you don’t feel well enough…I’ll find someone to come by for my own sake, okay?”

"I’ll go"

"Sure?"

Ian nods, staring down. 

"Here," Mickey offers. He opens his drawers and pulls out one of his shirts and grabs Ian’s jeans from off the floor. Ian smiles weakly at Mickey as he slips into the clothes.

They make it to The Alibi and Mickey grabs Ian’s wrist as he storms in. 

"Frank here?" He asks furiously. Kevin opens his mouth but then decides to point to the bathroom door instead. Frank walks out and Mickey lets go of Ian’s wrist, strutting over to Frank.

"You and me need to have a discussion." 

"Mickey Milkovich!," Frank announces. "What business could we have? I’m not really in need of an alibi right now."

"I’m not here about a fucking alibi." Mickey pushes Frank back into the bathroom. 

"Hey!" Frank exclaims. 

"Out!" Mickey yells to the other inhabitant of the bathroom. The man leaves quickly. 

"Now what’s this about-?" Frank starts to ask as Mickey’s fist hits Frank’s jaw.

Frank grips his face. “The fuck?”

"Where are they, Frank?"

"Where’s what?"

"The pills!"

"You’re going to have to be more specific," Frank slurs.

"Ian’s pills!"

Frank tries to stand up straighter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Mickey punches Frank again, hitting his nose this time.  

"I take a lot of pills from those kids. You should’ve seen me when Lip got his wisdom teeth taken out." Frank laughs. 

Mickey pulls Frank up and slams him against the wall, Frank groans and Micky presses his arm into Frank’s neck. 

"You know what fucking pills, Frank. Don’t play with me."

"Oh those pills," Frank laughs uneasily again. He holds up his hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the pill bottle.

Mickey grabs it. There are only 5 left. He looks back at Frank.

"That’s all I have," Frank holds up his hands. "Swear to god." 

"Where’s the rest? This shit was full, Frank!"

"Took em. Or sold em. I don’t know." 

Mickey clenches his jaw.

"Well you’re gonna get them back."

"What? I-" 

"You’re going to get them back or I’m fucking cutting off limbs. Starting with the fingers." 

"Alright, alright."

Mickey pulls his arm away from Frank and stands straight. 

"But how exactly am I to do that?" Frank asks. 

"I don’t know. Talk to whatever doctor you can scam, make up whatever fucking lie you can to get those pills back. Just get them back!"

He bunches his fists in Franks shirt and threateningly pushes Franks body back into the wall. 

"Okay, okay." 

Mickey lets go and stares Frank down. He walks out of the bathroom door leaving Frank to deal with his bloody face. 

When Mickey shoves Frank into the bathroom, leaving Ian alone in the bar, the redhead takes a seat on one of the stools. He stares towards the bathroom doors until he hears Kevin’s voice directed at him. 

"What’s Mickey want with Frank anyway?" Kevin asks. 

Ian turns around to face the bar. 

"Took my pills." Ian says holding his head in his hands. 

"Mickey?"

"Frank." Ian groans. 

"Oh,’ Kevin says casually then realizes. "Oh! Oh shit."

"Yeah." Ian rubs his face, tiredly.

"You…want anything?" Kevin offers.

"Can’t. Doesn’t really mix well."

"Oh right. Right, sorry."

Kevin is about to say something else to ease up the awkwardness but Mickey storms out of the bathroom door and makes his way over to Ian. 

"Shit, Mickey. What’d you do?" Kevin asks. His answer is given 2 seconds later when Frank stumbles out of the bathroom, a paper towel covering his nose with his hand. 

Mickey stares Frank down until the older man exits.

Mickey puts the pill bottle in front of Ian. “He managed to use up all but 5 but I promise I’ll get the rest soon.” 

Ian smiles, almost laughing. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Ian shakes his head. "Just…thanks for this." He says holding up the pill bottle. "And uhh…thanks for not killing Frank."

Mickey laughs. “I don’t know why you keep insisting I keep him alive”

Ian shrugs. “Keeps my conscience clean.”

Mickey chuckles. “Come on, lets get you home. We can marathon Van Damme or something.” 

Ian nods and gives a side grin. “Add in Pacific Rim and we got a deal.”

"Mmm Hunnam. I think I can make an exception." 

The fall asleep on the couch to some reruns of Sons of Anarchy and wake to a knock on the door from Frank. 

He managed to get a prescription fill for free Mickey’s not entirely sure he wants to know how but doesn’t stop Frank from telling anyway. 

Frank barely gets a thank you from Mickey, because he doesn’t deserve it, and gets threatened that if he ever does that again Mickey would just go straight to chop Frank’s dick off instead of any compromise. 


End file.
